


The ultimate fluffy mpreg Frostiron fic

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is almost due and seems to be perfectly happy with his life. Tony is surprised by how much motherhood changes Loki. Fluffy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ultimate fluffy mpreg Frostiron fic

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Dominika! Cześć, słoneczko!

Late evening, a monotonous melody of heavy rain beating against the windows, warm candlelight softening Loki's features, just like the content look on his face, as he stroked his swollen belly tenderly, whispering endearments to their child. Tony watched them with a little smile on his face, pleased to see Loki that relaxed and calm. The eighth month, the baby was almost ready to join them, Tony thought that this pregnant Loki would be a screaming, panicked, frustrated creature that had to be bribed with tons of chocolate. He never expected that well-rounded, quiet and happy version of Loki. Perhaps it was not just the influence of the hormones or the baby itself. Perhaps Loki loved their new life, the way they became a family, more than his solitude and old pain. He decided not to be miserable anymore and start a new chapter- with Tony and their child.

'Loki?' Tony asked in a soft voice. Loki raised his head and looked at him with lovingly, his hand placed on the spot that the baby liked to kick a lot with its tiny feetsies. It felt incredible, Tony would poke Loki's belly and the baby responded with a kick. Daddy's girl.

'Yes?' Loki sounded unusually patient, he became strangely tolerant and apparently did not care that Tony was obnoxious.

'Do you love our child?'

'Yes,' Loki replied with a laugh, of course he loved the little one. He talked to it and read books to it and sang lullabies. Their bond was incredible and beautiful.

'Then why did you eat it?'

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha! You get the joke, right? A boy sees a pregnant lady and asks her what's inside her belly. She says it's her baby. Well, do you love your baby, he asks. Yes. Then why did you eat it? It's a super old and not very funny joke that was brought back to life by my friend in a hysterical manner. 
> 
> It was like this: last year of the secondary school, my classmate got pregnant. An awful situation, she had to get married and knew she would not be able to take the final tests, she had to stop smoking plus the usual too early motherhood worries. She wasn't super excited about the baby but obviously loved it. One day we waited a the Maths lesson and a girl called Czarna asked her, 'Alicja, do you love your baby?' and everyone fell silent, omg, Czarna, you can't just ask a pregnant teenager if she loves her unplanned baby. So awkward. Alicja, the preggo, said yes, you know, without enthusiasm and Czarna, with a completely straight face, continued, 'Then why did you eat it?' I don't remember what happened next, I cried of laughter. It was brilliant. Czarna, well done. The little boy was delivered safely and named Dominik.


End file.
